Polyunsaturated higher fatty acids such as arachidonic acid serve in the metabolism of mammals, including man, as substrates for the formation of physiologically important eicosanoids such as prostaglandins and leucotrienes (a group of compounds also known as "Slow Reacting Substance of Anaphylaxis" or "SRS-A"). The pathway to prostaglandins is catalyzed by cyclooxygenase (also named "prostaglandin synthetase") whereas the pathway to leucotrienes is catalyzed by 5 lipoxygenase. While prostaglandins show beneficial effects in mammals, leucotrienes or SRS A cause allergic reactions, bronchoconstrictions, inflammations, asthma and numerous other harmful effects.
Tateson et al. in Brit. J. Pharmacol. 94, 528 to 539 (1988) describe acetohydroxamic acid compounds which have a distinct inhibiting effect on 5 lipoxygenase but have only a weak inhibiting effect on cyclooxygenase. There remains a need, however, for chemically and metabolically stable agents which in the living organism have no effect on the biosynthesis of prostaglandins but inhibit selectively or specifically the activity of 5 lipoxygenase and thus prevent the formation of the undesired leucotrienes.